I WANNA LOVE YOU
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Donghae dan Eunhyuk, merasakan cinta yang mereka saluarkan lewat lagu I WANNA LOVE YOU, saat tangan Donghae yang akan menarik tangan Michael Kim malah menarik tangan Eunhyuk, apa penyebabnya? Disclaimer : ? Genre : romance, drama Rated : M Pair : Haehyuk Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l


Summary : Donghae dan Eunhyuk, merasakan cinta yang mereka saluarkan lewat lagu I WANNA LOVE YOU, saat tangan Donghae yang akan menarik tangan Michael Kim malah menarik tangan Eunhyuk, apa penyebabnya?

Disclaimer : ?

Genre : romance

Rated : M

Pair : Haehyuk

Warning : OOC, OC, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

I WANNA LOVE YOU

.

.

.

Author POV

Super Show 3 yang di adakan kali ini lebih riuh dari Super Show yang diadakan sebelumnya. Pasalnya EunHae couple akan menyanyikan singel duet mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Kalian pasti tahu mereka bukan? Eunhyuk dan Donghae couple, couple yang penuh dengan sensasi dan tanda tanya seputar kedekatan mereka. dan yang lebih membuat heboh adalah ketika menurut kabarnya mereka juga akan berduet dengan dancer terkenal di Korea Selatan yaitu Michel Kim.

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang kostum, siapa mereka itu? Mereka adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Michel Kim berada di ruang yang lainnya bersama dengan beberapa backdancer mereka-Super Junior. Tampak hanya Eunhyuk yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan Donghae yang hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Hah, padalah menurut Donghae duet kali ini akan menjadi sangat spesial karena ia akan berduet dengan kekasihnya sendiri dengan diiringi lagu yang mereka ciptakan untuk menunjukkan perasaan mereka kepada insan masing-masing.

Merasa sangat canggung dengan keadaan ini. Donghae segera memulai pembicaraan mereka, karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja tanpa ingin melihar Donghae sama sekali.

"wae, chagi? Ada hal yang menganggumu?" tanya Donghae lembut mendekatkan dirinya kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk, mendekapnya sangat erat seolah ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan Eunhyuk barang sekejap hembusan nafasnya. Mereka tidak perlu takut dengan ada orang yang mengetahui kemesraan mereka, karena Donghae sudah berpesan agar selesai make-up para makeover dan kru yang lainnya segera keluar guna memberikan mereka waktu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum duet pertama mereka, dan semuanya menyetujuinya tampa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun kepada dua insan ini.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar pernyataan Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia hanya ingin diam dan bungkam tanpa harus menyampaikan emosi yang berarti dihadapan Donghae dan itu malah membuat Donghae semakin tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

"Hyukkie, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau tahukan jika aku tak suka bila kau acuhkan seperti ini?" terang Donghae dengan menaikkan beberapa oktav tangga nadanya. Menunjukkan kekesalannya bukan kesal akan tetapi kekecewaannya terhadap sikap kekasihnya yang memang tidak suka menceritakan segala kegundaan yang ia rasakan. Dan itulah alasan Donghae sedikit membentak Eunhyuk sekarang. Tanpa Donghae sadari sikapnya yang demikian malah hanya menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya karena hal tersebut malah membuat Eunhyuknya menangis tanpa isakan.

"Hy-Hyukkie, mianhae. Bukan maksudku membentakmu. Tapi kau tahukan jika aku tak suka kau menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. aku disini Hyukkie, aku selalu ada untukmu, dan aku siap mendengar segala keluh kesahmu. Jadi Hyukkie ku mohon jangan menangis dan katakan tentang keresahanmu yang membuatmu seperti ini" terang Donghae panjang membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya akhirnya menyerah dan mulai mendongkakkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat menangis.

"mianhae, hae. Joengmal mianhae, aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tak sanggup jika pada nantinya kau akan berduet dengan Michel noona, itu terlalu berat untukku. Mengingat kau selalu dekat dengan beberapa yeoja terpandang lain membuat spersekian sekon detak jantungku terasa nyeri dan sakit" terang Eunhyuk sangat apa adanya, kini membalas pelukan Donghae dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya kepada dada bidang Donghae, Donghae yang mendengar pernyataan polos Eunhyuk hanya tertawa pelan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan senyuman makhlum. Memang, diantara mereka Eunhyuk lah yang lebih ke perasaan, ia sangat memikirkan perasaannya dan Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sendiri adalah tipikal yang easy going yang penting menyenangkan, dan itu bukan masalah bagi Donghae.

"shh, tenanglah Hyukkie, kau tahukan aku diciptakan untuk siapa?" tanya Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk kemudian menciumannya tepat dibibir kissable Eunhyuk, bukan lumatan maupun hisapan, hanya ciuman ringan sebagai pertanda bahwa Eunhyuk harus percaya dan tenang, ciuman yang menyalurkan rasa tenang dari Donghae untuk Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang menerima ciuman ringan Donghae hanya menikmatinya saja. Sedikit pertanannya mulai runtuh, dinding yang membuat rasa ketidak percayaannya kepada Donghae mulai menghilang entah kemana. Kini dipikiran Eunhyuk hanya ada Donghae, Donghae dan Donghae, bukan berbagai opni dan hipotesa yang menyatakan jika Donghae tidak mencintainya karena kedekatan dan keakraban Donghae dengan yeoja-yeoja lain, beberapa berita angin yang mengabarkan kedekatan Donghae, sampai dengan berbagai foto yang mereka perlihatkan yang berisikan foto Donghae sedang berciuman ringan maupun panas dengan beberapa yeoja lain. Dan kembali Eunhyuk merasakan perih setiap mengingatnya. Terlihat dari ekspresi Eunhyuk yang mulai tidak menikmati ciumannya dengan Donghae, Donghae yang merasakan penolakan Eunhyuk hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir bawah Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk mau tidak mau harus membuka belahan bibirnya untuk memberi akses kepada Donghae untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Eunhyuk.

"nhh.." lenguh Eunhyuk ketika lidah Donghae mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, dan merasakan sesasi aneh saat lidah Donghae mulai menjilati lidahnya yang hanya diam, Eunhyuk tidak mengerti tujuan Donghae melakukan ini, padahal mereka tidak memiliki waktu yang lama untuk melakukan ini. Eunhyuk yang memang lebih dikuasai akal sehatnya mendorong Donghae, memberi isyarat kepada Donghae agar menghentikan kegiatan barunya sebelum terjadi apa yang tidak mereka inginkan dan merusak image mereka. yah, walaupun mereka sering melakukannya, tapi mengingat tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat memang seharusnyalah mereka tidak melakukan hal ini.

Donghae yang merasa kesal dengan Eunhyuk karena menolaknya sedari tadi hanya mendengus kesal kemudian membelakangi Eunhyuk dan mencari objek lain yang lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Hae" panggil Eunhyuk akan tetapi tidak mendapatkan respon, Eunhyuk tahu Donghae sedang kesal kepadanya karena ia menolak Donghae, tapi sikap Donghae yang seperti inilah yang paling Eunhyuk tidak suka.

"Hae, bukan maksudku untuk menolaknya, kumohon mengertilah kita sedang dimana" terang Eunhyuk yang notabene lebih dewasa dalam hal sifat dari Donghae, memberikan nasehat agar Donghae bisa sedikit mengerti,

Sedangkan Donghae hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Semenit dalam diam, Donghae segera membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh arti, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang tidak mampu mengartikannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan secara tidak langsung memberikan akses untuk Donghae menjamahnya, tapi karena Donghae yan sudah diperingatkan dan tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk malah akan marah padanya memilih masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh arti lain.

"berapa lama waktu yang tersisa untuk kita?" Donghae bertanya kemudian, membuat Eunhyuk semakin tidak mengerti akan tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk tidak membalas ucapan Donghae

"waktu untuk kita? Kita masih memiliki dua setengah menit lagi sebelum peforment. Memangnya ada apa Hae?" Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk, waktu yang tidak terlalu singkat dan tidak terlalu lama, memang Donghae yang memiliki maksud lain untuk menanyakan waktu yang mereka miliki. Dan senyuman Donghae semakin membuat Eunhyu bingung.

"kau masih kuatkan, Hyukkie?" kini Donghae kembali memeluk Eunhyuk, memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat sental dan proposal tidak terlalu kurus dan masih bisa untuk diremas. Pinggang yang sangat proposal menurut Donghae.

"mengapa tidak? Aku akan tetap kuat karena ada kau Hae" terang Eunhyuk dengan tawa pelan. Ia kini senang dengan keadaan Donghae yang memeluknya seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan dan membedakan ia dari yeoja yang diberitakan dekat dengan Donghae.

"hmm" Donghae bergumam kemudian kembali menatap Eunhyuk peuh arti, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang salah mengartikannya hanya balas tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Donghae. Donghae yang tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, beranjak dari duduknya dalam keadaan masih memeluk Eunhyuk kemudian menarik Eunhyuk yang masih berada di dalam dekapannya kedalam kamar mandi artis. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri dengan perasaan was-was dan mulai mengerti kemana pemikiran Donghae, mencoba mendorong tubuh Donghae yang diketahui tenaganya lebih kuat dari Eunhyuk.

"Hae, k-kau tidak gilakan?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut kepada Donghae, senyum Donghae pada awalnya telah berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya sebelum Eunhyuk menyadarinya. Karena bagaimanapun ia tahu Eunhyuk akan tahu semua tujuannya yang mutlak dan harus.

Kini mereka telah berada di dalam toilet artis yang tidak begitu luas tetapi masih cukup untuk dua orang yang jelas. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Donghae dengan cekatan melepas pelukannya kepada Eunhyuk dan segera melepas tautan celana Eunhyuk dan segala jenis underwear yang Eunhyuk kenakan. Dengan terus menghiraukan semua aksi penolakan dan protes dari Eunhyuk.

Kini Eunhyuk tengah menatap Donghae sengit sesaat ketika Donghae masih mensejajarka tubunya dengan tubuh Eunhyuk yang kini ia kunci antara dinding dan dirinya. Dan tidak lupa dengan mengunci pintu. Walaupun mereka tahu ruangan mereka telah tertutup tapi ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja.

"Bangsat. Jangan macam-macam!" titah Eunhyuk mulai emosi, ia memang namja yang manis dan pengertian. Walaupun terkadang ia memiliki jiwa mesum, akan tetapi jika ia dimesumi oleh Donghae ia sama sekali tidak menyukaianya. Walaupun Donghae adalah kekasihnya sekalipun. Ia tidak akan suka, apalagi dengan waktu dan keadaan mereka saat ini. Diaman dan sedang apa. Ini sangat membuat Eunhyuk kesal, sedangkan Donghae yang mengetahui siratan kemarahan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis dan mencium sekilas bibir Eunhyuk, tanpa Eunhyuk sadari tangan Donghae yang berada dibawahnya tengah siap untuk menggengam sesuatu yang masih tertidur disana.

"ah.." erang Eunhyuk seketika tangan Donghae yang halus mulai mebelai sesuatu diantara selangkangan Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya tersenyum kemudian menjongkokkan dirinya dan mulai menjilati benda yang masih tertidur tersebut. Membuat Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan suara dengan nada lain yang tidak pernah ia nyanyikan kecuali dihadapan Donghae.

Donghae masih setia menjilat benda tersebut dari pangkal hingga ujung, seperti itu terus-menerus menunggu sesuatu itu menegang, membuat Eunhyuk yang kini hanya bisa pasrah asalhkan Donghae tidak melakukan lebih dari ini. Ia menggigit telapak tangannya agar menahan desahan dan erangan parau yang terlontar manis dari bibir kissablenya. Sedangkan Donghae yang mendapati gelagap kekasihnya yang kini hanya tersenyum senang. Kemudian setelah bosan hanya dengan menjilat, Donghae segera menggulum sesuatu tersebut keadalam rongga mulutnya. Kejantanan Eunhyuk tidak terlalu besar dan sangat pas dengan ruang didalam rongga mulut Donghae membuat Donghae tidak begitu kewalahan dalam menikmati fanservice spesial langsung dari biasnya.

"a-ah..Hae..j-jeongmal..h-hentikan" erang Eunhyuk tidak karuan, ia berusaha untuk tidak begitu menrusak penampilannya walaupun akan tetap berantakan nantinya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar nasehat kekasihnya yang terlontar dengan perkataan yang begitu digantung. Ia masih menggulum, lidahnya yang lihai lenjilati sesekali menekan-nekan lubang orgasme Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk sedikit pening merasakan sensasi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berusaha sekeras mungkin tidak menjambak rambut rapi Donghae, karena alasan terbesarnya ia masih sadar akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti, maka untuk menggantikan itu ia berusaha meremas dinding toilet walaupun tidak bisa untuk ia raih.

Bosan, Donghae sangat bosan hanya dengan melakukan kulum, jilat, keluar, masuk saja, ia mengambil inisiatif untuk menambah rangsangan Eunhyuk agar cepan mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Ia kemudian memaju mundurkan kepalanya kemudian mengigit kecil kejantanan Eunhyuk kemudian menjilatnya lagi dan menghisapnya, sedikit seperti akan menelannya dan terus seperti itu terkadang tahap yang ia lakukan sedikit tidak beraturan dan terkadang ia salah menempatkan tahapannya, dan Donghae tidak perduli dengan itu. Yang penting ia menikmati Hyukkienya dan segala yang indah tentang Hyukkienya.

Eunhyuk hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali kelepasan desahan ataupun erangan parau yang malah memacu Donghae bekerja semakin brutal. Setengah menit terakhir Eunhyuk akan mencapai puncak klimaksnya. Ditandai dengan kejantangan Eunhyuk yang bergetar dalam kuluman Donghae dan berkeduk-kedut dalam mulut Donghae. Donghae merasakan itu. Ia akan membiarkan Eunhyuk orgasme begitu saja? Tidak, bukan Donghae jika ia tidak melakukan kejahatan kecil sebelum menerima balasan berupa tumpahan hal yang paling berharga dalam diri Eunhyuk.

"ah..H-Hae, K-kau masih i-ingat ah.. deng-an wak-ngehh-ah-thu k-k-eeh-an?" terang Eunhyuk dengan nada yang sangat berantakan dan beru nafas yang tidak teratur. Donghae hanya menganggu dan Eunhyuk rasakan itu karena kejantanannya yang bergerak keatas dan kebawah sesuai anggukan kepala Donghae.

Sperempat menit kemudian Eunhyuk sudah akan mengeluarkan semua ejakulasinya, akan tetapi Donghae dengan sigap menyumbat lubah Eunhyuk dengan lidahnya membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak menahan sakit yang ia rasakan didalam tubuhnya, terutama kejantanannya. Ia merasa kejantanannya yang sangat sakit dengan tegangan-tegangan yang mengganggu dan sangat tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Donghae? Ia malah senang dengan penderitaan sang kekasih. Karena ini sangat menggoda.

"H-HAE.. NGEHH AP-PPO.. HAE" isak Eunhyuk setengah berteriak karena Donghae yang sama sekali tidak memberikan akses untuk orgasme kepadanya. Ia merasa kesal dengan Donghae. Hanya dengan memukul-mukul pundak Donghae untuk menyampaikan rasa kesal dan sakitnya membuat Donghae mengerti. Donghae akhirnya menyerah dan kemudian memberikan Eunhyuk kesempatan untuk orgasme di dalam mulutnya. Menumpahkan segala hal yang bisa ia tumbahkan.

"ah" lenguh Eunhyuk merasa lega dengan Donghae, ia bersyukur Donghae tidak menyiksanya terlalu jauh. Dan ia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk peforment nanti.

Disisi lain Donghae tengah meneguk semua hasil orgasme Eunhyuk, tanpa rasa jijik dan sangat menikmatinya. Diakhiri dengan mengecup puncak kepala kejantanan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kini mulai membangkitkan dirinya dan memakaiman celana Eunhyuk yang tergeletak dibawah. Cairan Eunhyuk tidak tumpah kemana-mana karena Donghae sudah sangat telaten untuk melakukannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah merah kekasihnya.

"gomawo" ternag Donghae mengecup sudut bibir Eunhyuk, karena bibirnya masih tersisa dengan orgasme Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk walapun dalam hati sangat tidak setuju dengan Donghae.

"whatever Hae, kau egois" rajuk Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan kesal.

"syukurlah jika penampilanmu dan aku tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan nada khawatir. Membuat Donghae tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk.

"sepertinya kau harus keluar duluan, aku masih harus menyelesaikan masalahku. Bukankah kau yang tampil pertama kali setelah ini, chagi?" tanya Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dengan manis, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan. Ia senang Donghae masih mengerti dirinya. Walaupun masih ada perasaan kesal yang menyelimutinya.

"hwaiting, ne chagi? Saranghae" terang Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk, menggenggam erat pinggang Eunhyuk yang sental. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Eunhyuk keluar dari toilet. Beruntung beberapa menit setelah ia keluar para members baru kembali dengan keringat yang meluncur manis dari masing-masing pelipis mereka.

"Hyukkie-ah. Kini giliranmu kan? Semangat!" terang Ryeowook memberikan semangat kepada Eunhyuk, tanpa menyadari apa yang telah Eunhyuk lewati bersama Donghae sebelumnya. Penampilan Eunhyuk masih sempurna dan memukau seperti sebelumnya.

"hm, gomawo nae Wookie" terang Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum senang, kemudian pintu kembali terbuka menampakan seorang yeoja dengan parasnya yang cantik. Semua members Super Junior beralih pandang menghadap yeoja tersebut kemudian tersenyum mengetahui siapa yeoja tersebut.

"Hyukjae-sshi ini saatnya kita tampil, kau sudar bersiap-siapkan, Kajja" terang yeoja tersebut yang ternyata Michael noona, dan Eunhyuk hanya menimpalinya dengan senyuman manis saja.

"eh, Hyukkie-ah, kau tahu dimana Donghae?" tanya sang leader-Leeteuk terlihat kebingungan mencari si fhisy Super Junior, menanyakannya kepada Eunhyuk yang belum begitu jauh beranjak dan masih berada di dalam ruang make-up. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya tertegun. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan Donghae sedang berada di dalam toilet menyelesaikan solo karirnya dalam konsernya sendiri. dan Eunhyuk harus mencari alasan lain untuk mengelabuhi mereka.

"eh..ngg..Hae sedang berada di kamar mandi. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengatakan jika perutnya sakit" dusta Eunhyuk penuh harap agar members lain mempercayainya. Dan syukurlah Tuhan sedang berada di pihaknya sehingga mereka hanya mengangguk dan tidak terlalu membesarkan masalah Donghae. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi sang fishy yang tengah mengatasi rasa gugupnya yang berbeda dengan kenyataannya.

"Hyukjae-sshi" panggil Michael dengan nada sopan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dengan isyarat Michel. Ya, profesionalitas sebagai penyanyi dan dancer yang yaitu tidak terlabat sampai di panggung. Dan itu wajar.

Disisi lain Donghae tengah berusaha menahan erangannya. Dan benar saja kini ia tengah bersolo mengeluarkan semua hasrat yang ingin keluar. Yah ia memang tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui kedekatan lain antara ia dan Eunhyuk. Walaupun dihadapan members lain yang sudah tahu. Tapi untuk masalah ini? Mereka harus tutupi dan sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari members lain.

Selesai dengan ritual yang ia lakukan. Donghae segera merapikan penampilannya, dan mulai keluar menyusul Eunhyuk dan Michael Kim menyanyikan single duet mereka.

Dentuman musik bernuansa sexy nan sensual tengah berdengung diantara hiruk pikuk teriakan penonton Super Show 3, teriakan-teriakan berarti dari para fans menjadi saksi kelenturan tubuh Eunhyuk menari. Dengan gaya yang sangat sensual dan terlihat sangat indah. Begitu indah seperti liukan tubuhnya yang menyampaikan setiap cerita dari lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan bersama Donghae

**I wanna love you, I wanna love you****  
Yeah listen! baby naege baby naui dunune****  
Neo hanamani sara sumsuineun de**

Eunhyuk menyanyi dengan gerakan tubuh yang indah, ditemani oleh beberapa dancer handal, menceritakan apa yang akan dia ceritakan kali ini. Ia menikmati setiap alunan musik karena dia mengingat lagu ini ia buat dengan Donghae, bersama dengan kekasihnya, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai dengan segala kekurangan Donghae.

FLASH BACK ON

_Eunhyuk tengah duduk menyandarkan punggungnya dipunggung Donghae yang sedang bermain dengan gitarnya. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dorm karena yang lain sedang ada scedules yang harus mereka selesaikan._

"_Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan, ia terlihat serius. Memainkan gitar akustik tersebut sesekali melantunkan nada yang asing ditelinga Eunhyuk dan sesekali ia lihat Donghae menulis ataupun mencoret bukunya._

"_ng..entahlah chagy. Aku hanya mengarang lagu saja. Aku tak memiliki kegiatan lain. Jadi mengarang lagu kurasa tidak masalah" terang Donghae dengan senyum mengembang membayangkan lagu apa yang akan ia ciptakan untuk sang kekasih Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk paham dan mulai menganti posisinya mendekati Donghae. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama kata demi kata dari setiap lagu yang Donghae ciptakan. Alisnya bertaut melihat beberapa kalimat disana?_

"_he? Kenapa liriknya aneh seperti ini? Harusnya kau menggantinya dengan __**NEOMANISSEUMYEON I'LL BE OK, **__bukannya i can be ok. Hae" terang Eunhyuk mulai menginterupsi kesalahan yang Donghae lakukan, Donghae tersenyum dan menerima masukan tersebut. Dan kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menciptakan lagu ini._

"_he? Kenapa seperti ini hasilnya" terang Eunhyuk bingung. Mereka yang membuat lagu ini seperti sedang mencurahkan apa yang ingin mereka curahkan dengan beberapa kata-kata yang dirubah agar tidak dianggap tabu. Hah, sepertinya ini aneh pikir Eunhyuk_

"_aku pikir ini bagus" terang Donghae sembari meraih pinggang Eunhyuk dan sedikit meremasnya, Eunhyuk yang biasa dengan jalan tangan Donghae membiarkannya saja. Yang penting tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak saja. Dan ini masih wajar._

"_he? Lalu kau apakan setelah menciptakan lagu ini?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan selanjutnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum_

"_kita bawakan si Super Show tahun depan(-3). Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang senang. Ini akan menjadi sangat romantis jika mereka melakukannya berdua ..._

**Geunde wae ireohke noemu nado meongose na heullo nimkin che (jeomjeom meolleo jine)****  
Ne saraminde (geu nuga mworahaedo)****  
Neon nae yejande (keuge euichyeodo)****  
Neomanisseumyeon I'll be OK****  
Ijen naega neol jigyeo julke****  
Baby you know because**

I wanna love you I can't live without you

**Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu****  
I wanna have you I really need you****  
Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo****  
I wanna love you I can't live without you****  
Neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae****  
I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke****  
Ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke**setelah opening, kini dipertengahan lagu Michael noona datang dengan gaya yang membuat seluruh yeoja berteriak histeris karena terlihat sangat mesra dengan Eunhyuk, beberapa jewel lainnya merasa tidak rela denga kemesraan Eunhyuk dan Michael noona disana. Kenapa bukan Eunhyuk dan orang lain saja? Kenapa harus dengan dancer seperfect Michael noona. Sangat sensual dan sangat menawan. Mereka meliukkan tubuh mereka seolah jiwa mereka ada pada lagu itu. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah pandangan tidak suka terlihat dari Donghae, ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan Eunhyuk, ia mengingat jika Eunhyuk tidak suka dengan kedekatakannya dengan yeoja lain, tapi mengapa disini malah Eunhyuk yang terlihat mesra dengan Michael noona? Cih apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rasa cemburu mulai membakar hati Donghae, akan tetapi sedikit kesadaran mengarahkannya kepada rasa tenang, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya membuatnya tenang. Tinggal menunggu gilirannya dan Michael noona akan pergi, begitu pikir Donghae.

"_hyung, bisakan aku menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku di Show tahun depan? Aku harap kau memberikan izin hyung, karena aku sangat menyukai lagu ini" terang Donghae dengan nada childishnya membuat Leeteuk hanya dapat mengelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan yang lain masih sbuk membaca isi dari lagu Donghae, wanti-wanti jika nanti liriknya hanya ada kehidupan di air atau tentang hal-hal yang berbau ikan lainnya. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak, ini bagus sangat bagus. Dan mereka menyukainya_

"_Donghae hyung, biarkan aku yang menyanyikannya ya?" terang Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manja seolah ingin merengek dihadapan Donghae akan tetapi Donghae sama sekali tidak menganggapnya dan hanya menggeleng tanda ia tidak setuju membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali bermain dengan PSPnya._

"_ne hyung? Bisakah aku menyanyikannya dengan Eunhyuk?" terang Donghae lagi, lebih tepatnya pinta dari seornag Lee Donghae, Leeteuk hanya mendengus sebal, jika terkait dengan permintaan Donghae ia akan menyerah karena Donghae akan selalu merengek padanya. Setelah itu Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Donghae tertawa senang dan memeluk hyungnya tersebut._

"_gomawo hyung" Donghae tampak senang dengan hal ini, sampai-sampai Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang baru tiba di dorm menjadi bingung dengan tingkah namja berkelahiran 15 Oktober itu. _

_Melihat sang kekasih sudah tiba di dorm Donghae segera memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk tersentak._

"_wae hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian kepada Hyung dan dongsaenya yang lainnya, _

"_spertinya Super Show 3 akan ada single baru" terang Yesung memasang senyumannya menyadari tingkah Donghae yang seperti anak kecil tersebut. Dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa._

**Keu sarami mwondae neoljikkyeo bulsubakke****  
Neol kidaril su bakke No deoisang andwae****  
Neol deryeowa yahaegeuwa neun eorulliji anneun neoreul****  
Naesaraminde (naesaraminde yeah)****  
Neon nae yeoja inde (neon nae yoeja inde)****  
Neomanisseumyeon I'll be OK**

**Ijen naega neol jikyeojulke****  
Baby you know because****  
****[ Lyrics from: s/super+junior/i+wanna+love+you_ ]****  
I wanna love you I can't live without you****  
Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu****  
I wanna have you I really need you****  
Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo****  
I wanna love you I can't live without you****  
Neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae****  
I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke**

**Ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke**tiba saatnya saat Donghae akan tampil, dengan wajah yang sedikit di tekuk Donghae segera berlari mengampiri Eunhyuk dan Michel noona yang digambarkan tengah berciuman disana, dengan sedikit berlari Donghae menghampiri mereka menari seolah menarik tangan Michel noona akan tetapi tangannya malah salah menarik Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk, dan Michel noona tersentak, tak dapat dipungkiri juga jika Donghae juga ikut tersentak dengan apa yang ia lakukan, akan tetapi agar tidak merusak performa mereka yang lain, Donghae segera menarik lengan Eunhyuk mendekatinya, dan menggantikan peran Michel noona dengan dirinya-Eunhyuk, menari dengan Donghae, membuat hiruk riuh penonton semakin memuncak, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini terlebih Donghae dan Eunhyuk

"_kalian harus melakukannya dengan seorang yeoja, jika kalian ingin agar lagu ini dinyanyikan, kalian setuju?" tawar Leeteuk sedikit membaca surat yang dikirimkan Sooman tentang lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka hanya diam dan bungkam, menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran sendiri sebelum Eunhyuk mengangkat pembicaraan_

"_lebih baik tidak-". "nde hyung, kita akan melakukannya dengan seorang yeoja, dan aku tahu siapa yang akan menjadi peran yeoja ini. Kau tahu Michael Kim? Dia dancer yang hebat dan kukira tidak buruk juga" terang Donghae memotong perkataan Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya pasrah saat Donghae hanya menatapnya intens kemudian tersenyum padanya mengatakan Eunhyuk harus ercaya padanya dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kooperative_

**(RAP)****  
Yo Excuse me Mr.****  
Hwanalgyeotgata jombikyeo naega meonjeo geunyeoui yeopjariroda****  
Gaseogettji jeonjeonhi so step back**

That girl is mine niga mwondae uri

**Sarange sundae gonyeoui nunege marhae****  
Neon nawa hamkke hakilwonhae**

Neon jugeott dakkae eonado geunyel

**Gatjil machi****  
Wurideulgwa ddok gatae aradoruh seumyeon****  
Jom gujyujullae**

She make me crazy geonyeo neun naegewan

**Byukan geol**

Wan byukhan uriduri gwangye dakhan

**Buneh andwegenna**

Ijeneun nae soneul jama

**Andwae jebal naegerulwa****  
Naega neol deo saranghae****  
Naega neol jikkyeojulke****  
Modeungeol da gajyeodo****  
Neo eobsin andwaeneunde**

I wanna love you I can't live without you

**Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu****  
I wanna have you I really need you****  
Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo**

**I wanna love you I can't live without you****  
Neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae****  
I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke**

**Ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke**

Mereka terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan hanya berdua, sedangkan Michael noona tidak kembali lagi karena sesungguhnya ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kedua namja muda yang tengah menganggumi pasangannya yang lainnya, dia tahu karena saat mereka membahal lagu itu ia menangkap kedekatan lain antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang membuat mereka tampak berbeda, bukan sekedar teman karena ada emosi lain disana. Dan ia tahu itu

"_Michael noona, bagaimana koreografi yang akan kita buat?" tanya Donghae sesekali memandang Eunhyuk yang hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang Donghae dan Michael Kim katakan, entah kenapa Donghae tidak suka dengan itu, ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk memperhatikannya_

"_kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau jugakan berperan penting dalam proyek ini" titah Donghae kesal dengan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk hanya diam tidak menjawab apa yang Donghae katakan, dan Michel hanya diam menangkap keganjilan mereka,_

"_gwenchamna nae Hyukjae-sshi?" tanya Michael dengan nada yang hati-hati membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan ternyum walau sedikit dipaksa karena Donghae yang merajuk. _

"_ne, aku baik-baik saja" terang Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan proyek mereka tentang lagu Eunhyuk dan Donghae._

FLASH BACK END

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyuman simpul saat sampai dibawah panggung, ia senang jika akhirnya pada akhirnya tanpa yeoja penghalang ia bisa elihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang absnya tidak terlalu ketara.

"kau cantik" puji Donghae membuat seburan merah dipipi Eunhyuk menjadi ketara.

"kau perusak acara" titah Eunhyuk kemudian membuat Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, dan berlari segera memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"aku sedari tadi berpikir, jika kau bisa orgasme dalam waktu dua setengah menit. Padahal terakhir kali melakukannya di Sukira kau perlu waktu lima menit untuk menuntaskannya?" terang Donghae membuat wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah.

"YA!" teriak Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sangat merah, dan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan pelukan dipinggang Eunhyuk semakin erat.

"aku mencintaimu Hyukkie nae baby, NOW UNTIL FOREVER." Terang Donghae tulus membuat Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Donghae

Ia tersenyum lebut dan kembali memeluk pundak Donghae, menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya ditengkuk Donghae, dan Donghae yang membalas pelukannya di pinggang, semakin lama semakin erat.

"nado saranghae hae"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

AN : ancur, eydnya hancur ini buat dari tadi siang. Imajinasi tentang lagu I Wanna Love You punya Eunhyuk dan Donghae, ada something dibalik lagu itu, dan membuat saya harus berteriak. Saya juga ikut teriak waktu Eunhyuk yang pura-pura cium Michel itu, arghhhhh  
bagaimana? Jelek? Hancur? Gaje? Typo(s)? Remove aja ya ini fic huaaa,, nangis gua.

UNTUK PENULISAN NAMA MICHAEL KIM MAAF BANGET BANYAK YANG JADI MICHEL KIM KARENA AUTHORNYA TERLALU GEBLEK, MAAFKAN SAYA NE?

Thanks for reading :D

Author : udah malem mau tidur

Kyuhyun : kenapa Cuma gua nongol sekali?

Heechul : gua sama sekali ga keliatan?

Sungmin : apalagi gua? Barang sebulu hidung aja kaga?

Author :*nyanyi lagu sorry sorry,

Sorry, sorry, sorry, mian, mian, mian, gomen,gomen, gomen, maaf, maaf,maaf oppadeul

Memang buat khusu Haehyuk ini mah

Donghae : asek, akhirnya gua seneng juga sama Tom, ini anak berguna juga

Eunhyuk : pelecehan ini mah

Leeteuk : gua bangga dapat keliatan

Yesung : kami hanya figura

Kyuhyun : gua yakin yang ngerieview ini pasti dikit, soalnya mereka cuma baca akhirnya doang

Zhoumy : Tom, loe buat elakangnya aja, jangan buat ficnya ga bakalan laku!

Kangin : setuju sama Zhoumy

Henry : hehehe, karena ada Henry makanya laku

ALL(-Henry) : ah kaga juga ==

Author : eh gua mau curhat.

ALL (-Tom) : curhat bayar!

Author : ish, pelit loe

KIBUMMIE OPPA~

Kibum : tidak menerima setan berwajah poker disini

Kyuhyun : kenapa gua melulu ya yang dibully

Shindong : terbukti bukan hanya Yesung dan Henry yang dibully si Tom

Author : gua nulis nama Shindong kok dengan berat hati ya? *boker face

Siwon : kalau gua?

Author : sama aja, sama-sama berat hati JAHAHAHAHA*ngenes face

Heechul : gua udah tahu kembarannya Kyuhyun siapa

ALL(-Heechul) : siapa?

Heechul : tuh si Tom*nunjuk Tom yang lagi mainin ranting terus ditempelin dipantat orang

Kyuhyun : ga mirip gua! Gua tampan

Sungmin : gua aegyo

Eunhyuk : gua monkey

Donghae : gua fishy

Yesung : gua-(-BABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)#yang ngomong belakang baca Tom feat Kyuhyun

Author : sebelum ada yang nanti nanya bias gua siapa? Jawaban gua bukan KYUHYUN OKE? BUKAN KYUHYUN! SODARA-SODARA SEBANGSA DAN SETANAH AIR. BUKAN KYUHYUN OKE?*Tom ditimpuk kaoskaki

Hangeng : oi, minta flame atau review sono

Kyuhyun : pakai couple?

Author : kaga, gua aja. Kalau multi chap baru pakai, jekekekeke

Maaf jika sesi cuap-cuap hari ini garing gilak, ini sudah pukul 22.45 malam, dan Author masih kerja tugas, jadi maafkan author.

Mind to review please

See you at other fic ~ :D


End file.
